


套路 第二十八章

by axwan (orphan_account)



Series: 套路 [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 17:47:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16815484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/axwan
Summary: 套路 第二十八章





	套路 第二十八章

敏感的前端被不轻不重地隔着两层布料搓｀揉着，顾连森立刻就颤抖了一下，挣扎着，奈何他现在浑身懒洋洋的，使不上劲，声音都变得有点不稳：“我……放开我……”  
“让我帮你好吗？”叶惺用力地按着他，声音压得很低，充满了蛊惑，手上还加了点劲，按压起了龟｀头下方最敏感的系带。  
“嗯……！”  
顾连森立刻乱了呼吸，浑身发软，但下`身却更硬了。他伸手想去抓叶惺的手，却连连被拂开，只好抓住了叶惺的手腕，却掰不动那只还在作乱的手，那只手甚至还开始轻轻地蹭着前端的小孔。  
“不……别！别弄那里！”  
虽然隔着两层布料，但顾连森的性｀器太过青涩，经不起这样的刺激。他能感觉到下`身有东西在源源不断地涌出，低下头，看见两层布料都被浸湿了，叶惺还用手拇指和食指捻了捻在灰色短裤上渗出来的透明粘液，带出了一条晶莹的丝。顾连森羞愧难当，手紧紧地抓住叶惺的手腕，勒得叶惺的手上都起了几道红痕。  
叶惺却丝毫不觉，右手按在了顾连森的胸口上，左手却撩开了他的裤头，迅速地伸进去直接握住了滚烫的性｀器。  
“！！！”  
顾连森呼吸一窒，立刻就想坐起身，叶惺早有防备，右手牢牢地按着他，低声说：“别动，太用力我手会疼。”  
顾连森登时就不敢动了，转念一想又觉得不对，说：“你手痛就别按着我啊！”  
“那你乖乖别动。”  
叶惺说着，不等他回过神来，就迅速地把他的短裤连同内裤扯下来一大截，淡粉色的性｀器立刻跳了出来，重重地打在了他的小腹上。  
“你……嗯……”  
叶惺的手很灵活，像是早已把顾连森掌握透了，一直在他的欲｀望上火上浇油。每每顾连森想开口抗议，叶惺就会重重地揉一揉他的敏感带，让他的话都变了调。  
那地方终归是很久没有被主人抚慰过，没几分钟就开始一跳一跳地颤了起来。快感太过强烈，射｀精感渐渐涌上来，顾连森呼吸渐粗，不由自主地屈起腿，把叶惺的手夹在了腿间，不能动弹。  
叶惺便干脆握着不动了。  
顾连森夹起腿蹭了几下，却因为叶惺的手的阻隔，完全是隔靴搔痒，到不了顶点。他难耐地昂起头，却不好意思在叶惺眼皮底下伸手去抚慰自己。只能难耐地扭动着身子。  
“想射吗？”  
叶惺的声音有点沙哑，充满了情｀欲的味道。  
顾连森别开头，不肯回答，叶惺便用右手手心轻轻地摩擦几下前端，感觉到手中的肉柱抖了抖，立刻又松开，过了几秒，又轻轻用手去刺激。  
“啊……！！！你放开……！！！”  
几度逼近高｀潮却硬生生停下，顾连森崩溃了，伸手想握住自己的器官，却又被叶惺按住了。  
“叶惺……你混蛋……”顾连森的声音已经急得带了点鼻音，直把叶惺听得热血沸腾。  
“帮帮我，我就让你射。”  
顾连森的手被叶惺拽着，引领着伸到叶惺的下`身，隔着裤子触碰到了一个粗长的东西。手感很熟悉，顾连森已经不用看都知道是什么了。  
“把你的自拍杆拿开。”顾连森咬牙切齿地说。  
叶惺听到这个比喻，忍不住笑了出声，说：“你的自拍杆这么粗？要不要用它拍个照？”说着还把东西放了出来，挺身顶了顶顾连森的肚子。  
顾连森气得直抖，闭口不答，手却被迫直接碰到了那个滚烫的东西，刚握上去，那粗壮的硬物就抖了抖。  
叶惺低喘一声，声音性｀感极了，顾连森头皮一麻，整个人像是被电了一下，手上也不由自主地紧握了一下。  
叶惺闷哼一声，俯下`身凑到他耳边，舔了舔顾连森的耳垂，说：“再摸摸。”  
顾连森浑身泛着情｀欲的红，他的下`身已经涨到了极点，前端都憋成了暗红色，敷衍地捏了捏手里的玩意，便想把手缩回来摸自己的，但叶惺的手却不放开，他艰难地说：“放开……让我……让我……”  
顾连森满脸通红，臊得半天没说出最后那个字，叶惺轻笑一声，坐起身，脱下上衣，跨坐在顾连森身上，伸手把他也拉了起来，抱在怀里，两根同样滚烫的器官就在这姿势下碰到了一起。  
“顾连森，我真的很喜欢你，跟我在一起好吗？”  
叶惺性｀感的声音在顾连森耳边响起，顾连森猛地浑身一颤，顿时眼前一片空白。  
忍耐已久的高｀潮快感特别地强烈，顾连森无意识地抓上了叶惺的肩膀，一股又一股浓稠的白浊液体喷在了两人的腹部上，足足射了七八股才停了下来，弄得两人的身上都一片黏腻，叶惺还轻轻地撸动着他的性｀器给他延长快感。  
过了好一阵，顾连森才放松下来，双眼涣散，脑中却是炸开了。

叶惺刚刚表白了？  
他怎么可以在这种时候表白？  
叶惺表白了，他怎么办？

“你不是前几天才射过我一身吗？现在又射那么多？”  
顾连森立马就没空胡思乱想了，面红耳赤地挣扎着想推开叶惺，叶惺却紧紧抱着他，下`身顶着他半软的性｀器，有点委屈地说：“帮帮我。”  
顾连森终究还是心软。他说服自己，他都射了别人一身了，还不是一次，礼尚往来也应该替他撸一下。  
顾连森犹豫着伸手握住那根大家伙，不太熟练地撸动了起来。他虽然对它已经不算陌生了，但这样毫无阻隔地触碰还是让顾连森涨红了脸。他悄悄低头看了看手上的东西。叶惺的性｀器硬起来之后是赤红色的，上面几根青筋暴起，比隔着裤子看起来更粗更长，与叶惺的血统给他的白皮肤一对比，显得十分狰狞。顾连森不敢再看，只心不在焉地撸着，听着叶惺在他耳边低低地喘着气。

顾连森连自己的业务都不太熟练，更别提替别人撸，手活烂到了一定境界。顾连森的手上有很多茧，叶惺被他摸得浑身起火，却一直不上不下的，又不好拂开他的手自己撸，只好把顾连森已经半耷拉下去的小兄弟揪起来，与自己的并在一起，抓着顾连森的手一起撸动着。  
“你别弄了……我不要了……”  
顾连森抓狂了，但依然抗议无效，手也挣不开叶惺的禁锢。  
顾连森刚射过不久，存货又很足，敏感得很，被叶惺的大手刺激了几下前端的小孔，很快又硬了起来。  
两根硬热的器官并在一起摩擦着，不知道是谁的黏液沾满了两人的器官，让他们的每一下动作都伴随着一股黏腻的水声，顾连森觉得，那声音很羞耻，那感觉很新鲜，那画面很刺激。  
又弄了一会，叶惺忽然把顾连森轻轻按倒在床上，用双手把顾连森的手和两人的器官握稳，挺着腰就开始上下摩擦着。  
“嗯……”  
与刚才温和的抚摸不同，叶惺有些激烈的动作带来截然不同的快感，让顾连森很快又濒临爆发。他难耐地呻吟出声，又回过神来，连忙咬紧下唇。  
叶惺的手轻轻地摸着他的唇，他还没来得及抗议叶惺的手上还沾了不少可疑的液体，叶惺的唇便堵了上来。  
叶惺的吻很温柔，唇很丰满，软得不可思议，但顾连森无暇思考，也来不及推开叶惺，就被叶惺下`身突然变得粗暴的动作刺激得射了出来。  
高｀潮的刹那顾连森忍不住张开了口大口吸气，叶惺的舌头却在此时钻了进来，让他差点岔了气。  
随即叶惺抱着他的手也收紧了，顾连森的手和腹部被几股微凉的液体打湿。  
叶惺射了，唇却不愿离开。  
在顾连森快要窒息的时候，叶惺终于松开了他的唇，躺在他身旁。那张迷人的脸上此刻泛着淡淡的红，满脸都是高｀潮过后的惬意和慵懒。  
顾连森看着他，有点出神，过了许久，一直都处于浆糊状态的大脑终于回了神。

顾连森绝望地瞪着天花板。  
完了，叶惺跟他表白了。  
完了，他的初吻没了。  
完了，他还跟叶惺撸了。而且不是一发，是两发。

他喜欢叶惺。叶惺也喜欢他。他们是不是就该在一起了？  
以前的自己，对喜欢的人，一往无前，无所畏惧，只想把整颗心掏出来，送给对方。可是那颗火热的心却被丢在了地上，还被狠狠地踩了几脚。他好不容易才捡了回来，小心翼翼地放了回去，却又被对方活生生地剖了出来。  
骆峥也说过喜欢自己。可不也是一样那样对自己？  
现在的叶惺，不也是那样对自己了？跟骆峥又有什么区别？  
一旦产生了这种阴暗的念头，顾连森就无法控制自己的恐惧。  
他很害怕。如果那颗百孔千疮的心再被糟蹋一次，还会不会再跳动？

叶惺缓了缓，起身拿了几张纸，把自己和还在发呆的顾连森清理干净整理好，躺回床上看着身旁的人。  
顾连森是个很好懂的人。他想什么脸上就会表现出来。  
叶惺很确定他也喜欢自己，但是却不知道为什么很抗拒喜欢自己。  
叶惺本以为自己会有足够的耐心，但他没想到一整个月都没能让顾连森松口。如今他没有时间了，也忍到了极限。  
叶惺看着顾连森渐渐沉下去的脸，最后对方还侧过身背对着他，缩成了一团，一副抗拒的姿态，明白今晚的事情对顾连森来说还是太过了。  
他摸也摸过了，啃也啃过了，顾连森虽然一直在抵抗，但叶惺知道他未必真的不愿意。  
叶惺觉得，顾连森拒绝的，从来就不是他，而是顾连森自己。

叶惺想了半天，也不知道该怎么办。最后只能轻轻地叹了口气，关上了灯。  
叶惺一直睁着眼，到了后半夜，窗外的雨声渐渐变小了。身旁的人一晚上都一动不动，呼吸声很轻，叶惺知道他也没睡着。  
天刚亮，叶惺便起了床，开始收拾行李。  
“你要走了？”顾连森低声问。  
“嗯。正好雨停了。”  
虽然住了一个月，但叶惺的行李不多，一个背包就能装完。  
叶惺背上包，坐在玄关穿鞋。

“叶惺。”  
叶惺屏住了呼吸，整颗心都提了起来。  
“你把我备用的被单拿去用吧。你一直都没时间去买新的。”  
叶惺的心沉了下去。  
“谢谢。”  
叶惺走在清晨的小路上，抱着一大袋被单，走着走着就把鼻子埋进了被单里，贪婪地吸着上面残留的顾连森的味道。他抱紧了被单，安慰自己，至少顾连森还是心软的，不然也不会给他被单了。  
叶惺在顾连森身边已经无计可施了。他进一步，顾连森就会退一步。  
那如果他退一步，顾连森会往前一步吗？


End file.
